What She Wants
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Girl!Sam/Dean. Sam touches the wrong Idol and now Dean has a Sister. Only problem is that clothes aren't the only changes they'll be facing, their feelings for each other are changing, too. Gender Bender Winchester Love Story!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. I did however change one's gender for this fan fic, hee hee!

**One Shot Fan Fic!**

**Warning: Wincest! Girl!Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Some kinky and bondage stuff in this one, don't read if you don't like that. I'm just warning you.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. So also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot:** **A Gender Bending Winchester Love Story**.Sam touched an Idol he shouldn't have and ends up stuck as girl. Now Dean has a sister rather than a brother and has to learn to adapt to that. Not to mention, they are having some strange feelings for each other and are having some trouble trying to figure out how to deal with them.

Will Dean be able to adapt to having a Sister he's in love with? Or is there more to it on Sammi's part that she's not telling him?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, don't touch that!" Dean shouted but it was too late, Sam had already picked up the thing and shattered it to pieces, while Dean killed the followers trying to raise the god. Janus, god of change. He knew exactly how _that_ god worked.

And knew they would need to go shopping for girl clothes for Sam soon now.

"I saved your ass!" Sam said and Dean just gave him a frustrated look.

"No, you didn't. But you better get used to girl parts because you're _getting_ them! You better hope this can be reversed, _too._" Dean said and Sam just looked shocked. "That was Janus and those were women, add it together, and males get turned to females when they touch it. Let alone _break_ it." Dean snarled and tugged him along anyway, heading to Bobby's and hoping he knew a good reversal spell or Dean was going to have a sister from now on.

"_Idiot_ brothers!" Dean growled and worried now.

Taking the shattered idol on the ground, he found the latter the most likely outcome.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't wrong. Shattering the idol had made the thing permanent, resulting in a Sister Sammi rather than a Brother Sam. Yeah, their lives had just got _weirder!_ Dean reflected as he helped Sam pick through the sales rack at the thrift shop for shirts and pants, and Sammi got the undergarments. Dean was so _avoiding_ that part and knew he didn't have enough bleach to erase those images if he had to help Sammi pick out _those_ garments. The images it called forth were both disturbing and wrong, and yet he got hard, and considered _golf._ The hardness faded and he now avoided any thoughts along _that_ line of thinking.

"Does it fit?" Dean asked as he handed in the clothes he thought might fit his sister's new more fit and toned frame. The curtain opened slightly and Dean caught a glimpse of curved hips, and a nice fit body, a tight ass and a gorgeous set of breasts in a bra that was a little too small. His breath caught in his throat and he stared then covered it with a cough. He rushed to get Sam another bra that was a little bigger now and Sammi called for him to please get her the next size up.

The Sales girl approached Sammi while Dean was finding her the correct size, looking at her interestedly.

"He your boyfriend?" The salesgirl asked eying Sammi's body with interest, so she quickly pulled the curtain tighter to her and nodded; one lie that would keep her from being _too _interested. _Hopefully_. "Shame, all the sexy ones are taken…" She said softly as her eyes swept Sammi's body's shape through the curtain, and walked off now. Sammi blushed scarlet and quickly grabbed the bra, ripped off the one she had on and tossed the other one on in its place. But…she totally forgot about Dean being anything but a guy in the process. She just wanted clothes on before _she_ came back!

He did notice the erection Dean had gotten from what he had seen and both of them blushed; but ignored _that_ awkward moment for _all _they were worth. Sam dressed and they went to pay the bill. The salesgirl's eyes still looked at her with interest. Dean noticed with amusement as Sammi hid behind him slightly; so she couldn't eye her body anymore.

"See you got an admirer." Dean teased and Sammi gave him a glare.

"Shut up." Sammi said and sulked. Dean thought she was so _adorable_ that way…and _sexy,_ too. That soft lip glossed lip alone begged to be sucked on by…He stopped this thought and groaned, looking down at the _fourth_ erection he'd had in an _hour_. He needed to get laid…_and _to get away from this _gorgeous_ new Sammi. Both if possible, right _away!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in Bobby's living room and waited. He was trying to fix it but… had no luck so far.

"_Damn _it!" Bobby cursed and they cringed. It was the tenth time he'd done that. Another spell not working, another contact that fell through…_again_.

"Can we help?" Dean asked nervously, get ingredients or something? He thought.

"No! You've done _enough!_" Bobby grouched, "Sam, you _knew _better! Touching _Idols?_ How _dumb_ could you be?" He groaned then added, "I know you didn't mean this to happen but…_nothing's_ working!"

"It's because he _broke_ it, isn't it?" Dean said sadly, knowing that was why. "_Damn_ it, _Sammi!_ We'll figure this out, don't worry." He said and hugged her, fighting down urges he most definitely _didn't _feel! _Okay_, he _felt _them but he w_asn't_ going to _admit_ to them, _damn _it! This was so _wrong_…

"I'm _sorry_, Dean." Sam said then sighed. "Is this so _bad?_ At least I'm still _alive_, and still _with _you; that matters _more_, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Dean said awkwardly and put some space between them, "It's just hard to adjust to. We'll be _fine_, Sammi."

"Even if things change for us, right? You know they might." Sam said and Dean nodded. "Am I so _bad_ this way?"

"They might. But I will still love you; still take care of and protect you. Sister, brother, or other, you are my Sammi and nothing will _ever_ change that." Dean said softly, "You will _always_ have my heart."

"And _you_ will have _min_e." Sam said then sighed, "Call me Sammi from now on, _okay?_ I am a _girl_ now, after all." Dean chuckled and nodded.

"Sammi. You are Sammi now. My Sammi." He hugged her again and sighed, "Damn, we are so _screwed_ now, aren't we?"

"Only if we let this beat us or tear us apart. I _won't_ let that happen!" Sammi swore.

"Me either." Dean promised. Then they went into to see Bobby. "Forget fixing us, Bobby. Just find us a hunt. We're good now. No need to fix it. Sam is good with it, and so am I. Just accept it. He's a she. And she is still ours to love. So find us a hunt. It's time to get back to work."

"Might have one just up your alley. Possible werewolf sighting." Bobby said with a grin, proud of them for dealing with this so well. "In Portland, Maine."

"We're on it!" Dean said and took her hand, "Come on, Sammi. Let's bag a wolf."

"Love to." Sammi said with an excited gleam in her eye that made Dean's heart beat faster, which _he_, with every ounce of his favorite thing, _Denial_, chose to _ignore_. And hoped it went away _soon_.

A _vain_ prayer but _still_, one could _hope_. He thought. As if they were that _lucky_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hunts later and Dean had had _enough_. He was in Hell and the desire for his new Sister was _not _going away! So he went out for _another_ woman to try and erase it…the way he had been trying to a lot lately, even his previous manwhore self would have been in awe of his recent sex activities. But nothing ever worked, they were always _Her_ and he came to the image of the woman being Sammi, every _damn_ time.

And after the sixth or seventh time, Sammi ran out of the bar crying and he let her, not knowing how to fix this, or them… Sammi got more distant and barely spoke to him now. Their usual gulf of unspoken things making the Grand Canyon look like a crack in the pavement. Hurt permanently etched on her face and in her eyes, which didn't meet him anymore and it hurt.

The silence was choking them and they were letting it. Neither able to deal with it and Dean's constant sex with others was only making it worse; something he both deeply regretted but didn't stop. He dearly wanted to erase these perverse feelings and prayed it would work! That they could somehow fix this and be family again, not this silent thing they had become. He knew Sammi would leave soon now; they were pushing too far apart for her not to. It was hurting her too much to stay much longer and he dreaded that day.

As if that would work, he hoped it would. It was all kinds of _wrong_ and _also_…all kinds of _right_, too.

This time the woman resembled his Sammi and that helped. Also she was willing to do anything and he did want everything tonight. They kissed hard and all he saw Sammi, her lips on his.

Her hands on him were Sammi's; her lips so sexy and full, were Sammi's.

And when she moved down his body to suck his dick, he could have cum on the spot but thankfully managed not to. His head fell back and his eyes closed in pleasure and she sucked him hard, and _still_ he saw Sammi, her face looking up at him with his dick in her mouth. Lust in those hazel eyes and love, too.

He came hard with his hips lifting and impaling himself deep into her throat with a loud cry of '_Sammi,_ So _good_… My _Sammi!_" Then looked down to find it wasn't her and went limp. And try as she might, the woman _couldn't_ get him hard again.

So he just left and she stared at his retreating back. Feeling confused and puzzled. She had planned on more. Usually after that, sex followed. Besides, her name was Joyce, _not_ Sammi. Who the hell was _Sammi?_

Dean headed back to the room and groaned, leaning his head to the wall. He had to get over this desire, he just had to! But how in the Hell was he _supposed_ to? Alcohol wasn't working and neither were other women. And Denial was _clearly _failing now, too.

He _loved_ her. He _wanted_ her. He _needed_ her. He was _desperately_ and _totally_ in every _wrong _way in _love _with her! And he _knew_ it was _perverted_ and _wrong_ but…it _didn't_ make it any less _true_. But he put on a calm face and unlocked the door, preparing to pretend to be _just_ her brother again.

And then he saw it. The most _glorious_ and _sexy _sight he had _ever_ seen!

Sammi lost in _desire_ and getting ready to cum. Body arching in mid-orgasm and _beautiful_.

Damn but he _ached _to touch _her_ now!

Had since he'd seen her close to naked at the thrift shop. Sammi was naked now but for a top pulled up to her shoulders, exposing her breasts which were perfectly shaped and had rosy nipples that were hard and tempting. Her hand worked on a breast while the other moved down her flat stomach and rubbed into her nub, rolling it between fingertips. Her head fell back and a soft moan escaped, "_Dean_…" She moaned and moved a finger lower to stroke the folds before slipping a finger in and fucking herself with it, adding more until she felt her orgasms approaching, picturing Dean's dick doing it instead.

Then she saw him there, watching her raptly, and saw he was _hard _at the sight of her this way, and was unable to _stop_ fucking herself to orgasm, unable to look away as her eyes _stared_ into his and she got _more_ turned on from his watching. Her orgasm hit and she arched and her legs fell wider apart and she nearly _screamed_ his name as she came for him _and_ herself, wishing he'd _join_ her on the bed now.

Then blushed red and dressed and ran past him out of the room, and _hoped_ he wouldn't follow.

Dean stared as she ran out and he groaned.

She wanted him, _too_.

Now they were _both_ screwed and _not_ in the good way either.

_Definitely_ not in the way they both so _obviously_ now wanted to be…by _each other_.

Sam ran through the trees to the park next door and hid in the farthest and most hidden covered picnic area. Crying and shaking in _shame_. _Love _and _want_ battled with the _wrongness_ and _pervertedness_ and she didn't know what to do. Sure, she had desired him _before _this _but_…Dean had only been with women…so it hadn't mattered. If he had shown an interest in guys, Sam would have flipped but, no, that had never happened. Now, it was _harder_. Sammi being a girl had changed it all around. Dean was with other women and Sammi had trouble understanding why he couldn't want to be with _her_ now instead. Wasn't she _pretty_ enough, _sexy_ enough? She'd seen the _desire_ in his eyes at the thrift store _and _at Bobby's. And during the hunts when she came out in a towel to get her stuff. And any of the million times he stared at her as she slept on the other bed; she'd seen him and he hadn't seen her looking back; thank goodness.

She _loved_ him. Had for ten years or more! He had been her First Love and crush. And, damn it, it was wrong _but_…it was the _truth_. And now she had _seen_ the evidence that he felt the same for her but yet doubt niggled. They _were_ siblings! How could they do _this?_

Okay, _bad _thought! She thought and mentally repressed it. Of course she knew how it was done; she'd done it as a guy herself. But _not_ with Dean and that made it _different_, made it mean _more!_ So much more it _hurt_. As a guy, she had almost been over her sick infatuation with him. But _now?_ As a girl, she _had_ to _have_ him; there was _no_ getting over him this time. And she _hated _that part.

Maybe she should leave…start over again? _Away _from him? Give them space to work past this. But being away from him, _even_ for _that_ reason, felt like ripping out her own heart and doing a Mexican Hat Dance all over it, with _golf_ shoes!

She was stuck between going back and telling him how she felt, staying here and hiding, or running away and praying Dean would let her go. And, _not_ able to decide which one to do, just stayed where she was and stared at the ground as if it had the answers she needed or would at least do her the favor of swallowing her up like the good ground it was.

And found neither happening but still hoped it could.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean tossed the ideas around and moaned in despair_. Fuck_!

She _wanted_ him…obviously. She _liked_ him that way; her act just now had proved that.

Did she _love_ him? Was this just a new fantasy thing she had?

A sudden crush based on random lust and stress brought on by being a girl suddenly. Was he a passing _need?_

He wanted her and loved her. Was so damn in love with her, it had taken _all_ his control _not_ to join her on the bed as their eyes met; a _clear_ invitation in them to do just that, too. Just now. Admitting he loved watching her that way and that he wanted to be the one making her cum that way. Not to mention the memory of it spooling through his brain like a movie you wished to turn off but couldn't.

Did he dare ask? Did he have that Right?

Would this fuck up their relationship if it didn't work out?

He had no idea.

But he knew he couldn't let her leave him forever without letting her know how he felt.

And maybe see how she felt, too.

He owed them both that much honesty.

He loved her too much to let her go without saying anything to try to stop her. So he gave into this thought and ran to find her, and prayed she hadn't run too far. Then saw the car still there and remembered the park next door. Solitary and quiet; Sammi's kind of thinking place. She was in there probably, he thought and sighed.

He _had_ to fix this, or he could lose her _forever_.

And that would be _worse_ than her knowing how he felt; a _million_ times worse.

He walked toward the woods and made his way through until he found the trail that led to the picnic areas. Then looked for the most solitary one out of them all. And then he saw her. Head down as she sat on a table, looking so lost and afraid. And he ached to hold her and make it all better. To take that loss and fear away. To give her his love to take its place.

Then stepped forward to hash this out, because if any moment in their lives had ever screamed, _Fix this!_, well, this would _surely_ be _it._

So he approached and stood by her. Her flinch let him know that she knew he was there. His throat cleared and she looked up, and got caught in his eyes, staring and unable to look away…_again_.

"_I love you!"_ Slipped from her lips and she gasped in surprise then froze. "Don't…"

"I love you, _too."_ Dean said and closed the distance between them, pushing her legs apart to allow him to move closer then he pulled her close. "I suppose the real question is, what are we going to do about it now that we both know it?"

"Well, we could be just siblings. Which I don't feel like anymore, haven't for years really. It was easier to pretend away when I was guy. You were with girls and not _guys_, so I wasn't jealous and they didn't matter. But now I'm a _girl _and you keep looking to _other_ girls to give you what I _need _to give _you._ They don't love you like I do. I should be with you, not them! So what if I'm your sister by blood! I'm also your lover in my _heart_. I know how wrong it is to feel this way, _but_…all I want is _you._ Always _have_ really." She got up now and went to go. "Love you or not, I'm sure you don't want this. I should go."

"No. I do want this with you. I am so in love with you it's _killing_ me! I _can't_…You're _all_ I think about, Sammi." Dean admitted, "_Pleas_e don't go? _Stay_ with me."

"What about the others? I can't share that way, whether it helps us hide this or not! I can't share this relationship!" Sam said and was pulled close to him. She stared up at him and melted as he kissed her hard for the first time; his lips claiming hers the way she'd dreamed they would, the way Dean had dreamt of doing.

Soft moans fell from their lips and she worked his pants open and down and he pulled her skirt up and tore her underwear off. Then he slipped his condom on and pulled her hips to him and thrust in. They both exploded with need and want, and every feeling they had been fighting.

"Sammi…my Sammi…so good…all I _want!_... _I love you_…_stay_…want to make love to you _all_ day and night and _keep _you forever…feel so f_antastic_…need _you!_" Dean moaned and she arched into him as he went deeper inside her, going harder and faster, sending her spiraling into him and fucking back onto him more now; her own needs and wants falling from her lips as well.

"Dean…_Dean_!...feel so much _better_ than I ever dreamed…_you_ are _….fuck!_..._I love you_…I love you…so _fucking_ love _you_!..._staying!_..._want_ you…_need _you…make _love_ to me!..._Fuck_ me!... want you inside _me_…cumming soon…so _clos_e…harder…need _more!...harder!"_ She screamed and now her nails dug into his back as she came and he felt her tighten as well and came with her, both crying out and saying the other's name over and over mixed in with cries for more and "I love you!"

They quickly tugged their clothes to a semblance of normal and hurried to the room, slamming the door behind them as they undressed now and soon were going at it again and swore they _never_ wanted to _stop!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby wasn't too surprised when they showed up days later and told him they were lovers now and in love with each other. He'd known Sam had been in love with Dean for years and could tell Dean had similar feeling but was in denial.

The girl thing had just brought them out.

And they were happy, so he let them be. And let them stay with him whenever they needed to. Lovers or not, they were his and he loved them. He wouldn't lose them over something as petty as this!

But he did recommend they get surgeries. So they wouldn't get pregnant. Which they said they'd discuss and he was happy with that. Dean did eventually agree to it and got it a month later.

Sammi agreed to it but asked to wait. She wanted to save up money for it. Bobby offered to pay for it like he had Dean's but he could tell she was lying.

She just wasn't ready to give a chance at kids yet. But knew she would. It was necessary and she knew it. All she wanted was Dean and to have him; this had to go. One last dream to give up. Such a hard dream to lose, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Several Months later)

"Let's try something new, baby girl." Dean said holding up the fur lined cuffs with a leer.

"Okay." Sammi said and asked, "Where do you want me?" They were still getting used to adding some kink to their sex lives now.

Dean crawled up her body and kissed her softly while fastening her arms over her head to the headboard. "You are so sexy this way. That outfit _really_ looks hot on you!" He said and kissed by her ear, making her moan softly, knowing she loved that spot. "I love you, Sammi. Let me please _you_ tonight…"

"Yes." Sammi said and moaned again as he pulled out the toys and sat them on the nightstand, eying them lustfully and anticipating everything they were going to do to her now. "No whip, okay? I don't like it." She said worried and Dean looked sad for minute.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a new thing. I didn't do it right and won't do it again. We try it again, we'll get one of those BDSM places to show us how to do it right. I saw a flyer at the sex shop that offered workshops for people like us who were interested. They teach you everything and how to do it safely. I wouldn't mind taking some classes; if you were interested. We don't have to do the pain stuff on you but I wouldn't mind learning it. You'd make a great dominatrix, Baby Girl. I'd be your bottom any day!" Dean offered, "I'm sorry it hurt you."

"It mostly scared me, and the welts took a week to heal up. But I wouldn't mind learning for both of us with those classes. Even if it just shows me how to do it for you, maybe me later once I see how you like it…_okay?_ I know I disappointed you when it didn't work, when I made you _stop_…" She looked away and he made her look at him again.

"I said it was your choice, and to use a safe word if you wanted me to stop. You used the safe word and I stopped; that's how this stuff works, baby. If it hurts you; I _don't_ want to do it!" Dean reassured her and leered, "I wouldn't mind if you spanked me tonight, after I got through with your pleasure…my ass would be so red…you could use our toy in my ass, too. You know you like that…" He said and she nodded excitedly.

"Fuck, yeah, so going to dominate you later. Mistress and Slave?" She said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, always your willing slave, Sammi. Slave to your heart, Baby!" Dean said and she blushed happily, relaxing now, just as he knew this conversation would do for her. "For now, the safe word is '_Unicorn_'.

"Dean!" Sammi laughed; they had picked each other's safe words. He had picked 'Unicorn' as her safe word, since she had loved them so much when they'd been boys and brothers. She had chosen 'Impala' as his, since, _face_ it, she _was_ the Third in their relationship and Sammi strongly suspected that someday he'd leave her for their _car_. Dean had laughed at her reasoning and had objected to the _'leaving Sammi'_ part; he could never leave her. She was his reason for _living_!

"Oh, you know you like the word so shut up and lift those sexy hips, Baby Girl." He got serious now and got the lube and strap on dildo ready. He bit a lip as he gently worked it into her ass and she relaxed for him to be able to do it. "Okay, lower them." He put the thing on low, waiting for her to moan softly before going further. Making sure she felt good this time since he didn't want to scare her off of this interest in kink and wanted to share this with her. He'd always carried a little kink inside him but now…he wanted to share all of himself with her; trust her with this hidden part of himself. Maybe see if she _migh_t like it, too…

"I'm going to fuck you, _both_ ways. Gonna keep the toy in the other hole each time I switch. No cumming until I let you either. Got some toys to help with that, too." He pointed to the Penis ring and the Clit clip. "I got one for me, too." Dean sighed, "I suppose asking you to not speak until I say you can is too much of a hope, right?"

"I'll try." She said, biting her lip and looking so sexy he just had to lean up and tug it out, to suck and kiss that sexy lip and her mouth until they parted breathing hard. "Fuck, you are _sexy_, Dean!"

"You, too, Sammi!" Dean said and grinned wickedly. Moving along her neck, kissing and sucked down to her breasts, caressing them with his rough hands, gently rolling each nipple with his fingers, sucking and nipping at them until they were hard marbles, and putting the nipple vibrating clips on each one, turning them on low, too. Then kissing down to her groin, sucking the nub and her thighs, then kissing and licking in the wet folds, letting his tongue swirl inside her, tasting her exquisite taste there. He heard her soft moans and knew she was fighting to stay quiet; she usually was louder by now. So he tested her further and thrust fingers into her, while slipping the condom on, and lubing it up at the same time.

He slipped the tool out of her ass and wiped it off with the sanitized cloths and pushed it into her other hole now, strapping it in place again. He thrust into her ass easily now, the tool had gotten her open for him the way it was supposed to. Sammi gripped him fiercely, biting a pillow to fight her cries of pleasure. Sexy moans escaping her glossy lips and he caved. "You can speak now, baby. Tell me how good it feels. I know you love to have your ass fucked. Moan for me, Sammi!"

Loud cries and deep sexy moans poured from her now and they went straight to his dick, making him fuck her harder and deeper now. Her head fell back and her eyes rolled into her head, and she tightened on him vice-like now. She was too close, and it was time to stop this train! He put the ring on him and the clip on her nub securely, and pulled her IUD out. He took out the toy and opened the package, working it into her now until it was where it was supposed to be. "That comfortable?" He asked, getting ready to adjust it if it wasn't. "Wiggle your hips, Sammi. Make sure it's where it's supposed to be." Sammi wiggled and lifted her hips higher and worked them harder until it fell to where it felt better now.

"Dean, can you bump it a little to the left? I think its stuck. Same level it's at, just to the left a little, please? Press it in firmer so it doesn't come loose. I hate this thing!" She moaned in frustration and pleasure as Dean's hips kept working his dick in her the whole time they did this, "Fuck, that feels _fantastic_ in my ass! I _always_ wanted you to fuck my ass when I was a guy, and now…fuck you feel so huge and _full _inside me!"

Dean slipped a finger in and tapped it, sliding it to the left, and pressing slightly to secure it for her and she sighed in relief; a sign it was where it was supposed to be now. "Can't wait for the operation. No more of this birth control crap!"

"You sure you want to give this up? Kids, Sammi? I'd let you do the sperm donor thing…" Dean said knowing as sister and brother, kids were out for them. But if she really wanted one…he'd accept someone else's. "I would _never_ ask you give that up."

"No, I want kids but with you, and we can't have that. So I'll get the operation and we can adopt." Sammi said and motioned her head, "Come kiss me, Baby. Fuck my ass _harder_. I can wait for kids; I really can." She fell into his kisses and stared up at him breathless now, "You are going to be a Father someday, I _promise_. You are going to be _great_ at it!"

"You'll be a great Mom someday, too." Dean reassured her and took her rougher now, "You're _all _I want, Sammi. Can live without anyone or anything but _you!_" He felt the orgasms hit him and shook as they were stopped at the ring. "_Love you!"_

"_Love you, too!"_ She moaned loudly now, nails digging into his back and thighs; her favorite scratching posts. Sammi went Catty during sex and he loved it! The pain fed into his pleasure and he whimpered for more.

"More, scratch _harde_r…_more_! _Hurt _me!" Dean whimpered and sighed happily as she dug deeper and harder and got tighter on his dick now. He quickly removed himself from her and switched holes, putting the cleaned tool in her ass again but, on medium now, making her lift her hips and fuck back onto it. "_Scratch_ me, don't _stop!"_ She resumed the clawing and he thrust into her wetness and fucked her hard that way, too. She slipped a finger lower down his back, along his crack, her hand hover there. A finger circling his eager hole and he moaned, "Yes, finger me open. _Fuck_ my ass with your _fingers_, Sammi! That feels so _good_, too!" He moaned louder and cries of pleasure filled the room from both of them now, as she was now three fingers in and fucking him hard and fast with them, nail digging into his pleasure spot over and over as she did it. He fucked her harder and rougher now, pounding in and both writhing from it, and when they got too much, Dean screamed, "Gonna cum for hours, Baby! We _both_ are…_so_ close…_cumming_… you ready?" He moaned and she arched under her orgasms now; her nails making him bleed now, making him feel more pain and it blended in with their pleasure now.

"_Yes!"_ Sammi screamed and he removed their clips and his ring, but switched the tool in her ass to high now. Her fingers taking his ass harder and working his prostate with her long nails. And they came screaming, for over an hour, fucking harder and harder through every orgasm until they fell spent to the bed. Dean carefully removed the tool from her and set it aside, grabbing the washcloths from by the bed and wiped her off, easing her sore ass with the cool cloth now. Then moving up to hold her after wiping himself off. They cuddled now and she sighed happily. "Didn't hurt you that time, did I?" Dean asked and figured he hadn't but wanted to be sure. "Was that good for you? Did I please you?" Sammi smiled and kissed him softly, eyes bright with love and the afterglow of their sex they just had.

"No, that time it was _perfect._" She said and cuddled in close, running hands along his body in seductively slow circles. "Roll over, baby. We got one more thing to do tonight." Dean did and smiled.

"Spank me first?" He asked and she smiled nodding, swatting him softly.

"Bad slave, no talking. You're a mouthy Slave; you need a _lesson_." She got the little flogger from the drawer and smiled at his guilty look; he'd whipped her too hard with it before and she knew it still haunted him to know he'd done that to her. "It's okay, baby. I healed and you said we'd take lessons soon, right?"

He nodded and sighed, eying it happily now, wiggling his ass for her. She laughed and bit that muscled ass hard, licking and sucking the mark in. "_My_ Ass!" She said possessively and he nodded, smiling. His eyes eager for her to begin now. She now took the flogger and looked at him. "You can speak. I need you to tell me if I hurt you, tell me how you like it." She asked, "Use 'Impala', okay?"

"Yes, Mistress of my Heart, I will. Never leave you for our car, _promise!_" He chuckled at his joke and she did, too. Wiggling that _fine_ ass and letting his eyes go from the flogger to his ass, telling her to get on with the spanking _already!_

She started soft then harder, listening to his sounds and watching his body movements to see if he was liking it. "Harder, _please!"_ Dean kept saying and she kept doing it, until he was red and welted and moaning deeply, and then she knew he was ready. She spanked him that way for ten more minutes, stroking his hot dick, ring in place of course. Controlling his cumming as well, then stopping to use the double sided cock tool on him, pushing one side into her and the other into him slowly, and setting it on medium. Then working him shallow then deeper, slow then fast, then slowing down again. She pressed the Clit clip on herself now, since she wanted to cum when he did.

Now he begged for more and for her to go rougher and she did, driving him to cry out loudly in pleasure and begging her to spank him while they fucked now. She now fucked him rough and spanked him just as hard at the same time until they both were bursting to cum and, when it got too much, she removed the ring and clip, tossing them to the floor, and stroked him as she pounded violently into him now and they both came screaming the others names over and over, cumming another three times so intensely they both nearly passed out from it; their mini orgasms making them shake as they eventually got less and were gone. Carefully she removed the tool from him and then herself, laying it on the nightstand. Then got up and got clean cloths, then washed them off and Dean got up to help her strip the bedspread from their bed, and then he pulled her back to his chest and buried his face in her hair. Letting her scents fill his mind, memorizing every one of them to remind him of the woman he loved beyond thought and reason.

The vanilla scent on her skin, the softness of her skin. The faint flower scent on her neck where his head now lay, nose rubbing along her skin. The peach smell of her hair; her new shampoo. The strawberry scent of her lip gloss on his own lips from kissing her. The taste of sex, cum, and strawberry on his tongue and he savored it, knowing it was all _Her_. All of it was _Her_! His life and all he'd _ever _really needed for most of his life.

And she knew with a sense of deep contentment and Love that she felt the same way about him as she stored his smells and tastes in the deepest recesses of her heart; the heart that she owned and loved, too. Just as he owned hers. She took in his scents and skin with a certainty that he had been the one thing she had wanted all of her life, too. First, as his Brother, then his Sister, and now her Husband and Lover…

He had always wanted her and never known it until the spell.

She had always only wanted him, too.

They cuddled happily and slept now.

He had what _he _wanted in his arms, her peach scented hair fanning across his chest and arm, falling softly to their pillow.

And she had the arms of what _she_ wanted holding her so close that she knew she could die happy this way if she died now.

With the one she wanted, _too_.

_Dean_, just _Dean._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
